Thoughts of Luna
by Shiroi Yukihara
Summary: This is a songfic of what Luna thinks of Mikan's & Natsume's relationship. Songfic, oneshot


**_Hello everyone! I'm back. And this time, i'm gonna bring you an additional songfic, titled Thoughts of Luna._**

**_I thought this song was inspirational, and actually lets the girls worldwide relate to it, and somehow, able to explain how Luna was acting like. Also works in Sumire's POV._**

**_Once again, please Read & Review! _(:**

**_A/N: I don't own the song, nor do i own the characters. Just how the story turns out !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts of Luna<strong>

_**Cinderella** - Sweetbox_

_**Cinderella are you really that happy**_  
><em><strong>Cinderella are you really that lucky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed<strong>_

Mikan,

Are you really that happy now? With the guy of every girl's dream with you, after you? Are you really that lucky? I know you've always dreamed about being with _him_. Being with _Natsume_. Afterall, he is the guy who have intrigued you the most, who have always thought of you in every single thing he does which might concern you, either help or adversely affect you.

**_Here I am _**  
><strong><em>Trying to find my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince<em>**  
><strong><em>I think they lied<em>**  
><strong><em>I was promised much more than this<em>**  
><strong><em>Where's my happy-ever-after?<em>**

Here I am, looking for the one that i want, yet you had to take away the most desirable and untouchable one. You're making me jealous on why i couldn't find the one for me, yet so many boys who weren't meant for me found me. Where's the happiness i deserve? Where's my own personal _happy ever after_? Where is he hiding?

**_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom _**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know where is my happy end<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<em>**

You got the prince every girl desires, the king in everyone's eyes. You got the dream guy that you wanted, but what about us? What about the others? Where is our happy ending? Where is mine for that matter? You got what you wanted, a _prince_, a _happy ever after_.

**_Something's wrong _**  
><strong><em>'cause all my glass shoes break<em>**  
><strong><em>And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress<em>**  
><strong><em>To help with this<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not gonna waste more time<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't wait to find prince charming<em>**

I think there's a conspiracy, by the fates, to keep our guys away. But why did you get your _happy ever after_ so fast? My chances were broken one, by, one. No one has ever helped me. No one has ever tried to win me over enough. I'm tired of trying to find my _Prince_, my _happy ever after_, the _only one_ meant for me.

**_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom _**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know where is my happy end<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<em>**

Once again, i just wanted to ask, how did you know he's _yours_? Your _happy ever after,_ your _prince_, your _one & only_?

**_Cinderella are you really that happy? _**  
><strong><em>Cinderella are you really that lucky?<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella are you really that happy?<em>**  
><strong><em>Cinderella are you really that lucky?<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?<em>**

To everyone else, this is what we think you dream of, what you dream of having. But in actual fact, is this what you want? I just really want to know.. Is this what you really dream of having your life as? Or is it just an illusion shown to the rest of us?

**_Here I am _**  
><strong><em>Trying to find my way<em>**  
><strong><em>I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince<em>**  
><strong><em>I think they lied<em>**  
><strong><em>I was promised much more than this<em>**  
><strong><em>Where's my happy-ever-after?<em>**

I'm exhausted. I really just want one guy who is my_ Prince_. And not those idiots who wanted me for my looks even though its obvious they were meant for someone else.

_**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom **_  
><em><strong>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna know where is my happy end<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(x2)<strong>_

I just envy you so much, that you got what you wanted, at least, what we all think you wanted, _Natsume Hyuuga_. The Prince that all the girls in_ Gakuen Alice_ wants. That everyone nicknames _Kuro Neko_, who we all know is able to protect you. So where is my fairy tale, now that yours is coming to an _happy ever after_?

_-Luna Koizumi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone, please tell me if you enjoyed this fic, and please remember to review. All reviews, including flames, are welcome.<strong>_

_**I'm sorry if you all think that the angst was dragged out a little too long. I couldn't help it cause the lyrics repeated. And, i'm ashamed to admit but i ran out of ideas for the exact same lyrics. **_**):**

**_I'm so sorry, but just review kay? _(:**

**-Shiroi Yukihara**


End file.
